The Future is Tomorrow, Let's Live for Today
by x0ATLA.Rocks0x
Summary: Oneshot. Another story based on Castle's reminiscing of thier make out during the season 4 finale and waking up the next morning. Castle/Beckett. Rated T for safety.


**Hay guys, the authors note is at the end of this story, just the disclaimer up here…**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Castle could feel his lips pulled up into a smile as he started to wake from his sleep. He knew that when the time came, himself and Beckett together would be mind blowing but, no amount of mental preparations could've prepared him for last night.

She had come to his door when he made it clear that he didn't want anything more to do with her. That, in itself, was a victory. He was determined though. She had put him through enough pain to last a lifetime so for her to just show up at his door step, expecting a warm embrace and the comfort of his words, because, in the past, she always could, then she had another thing coming.

In all honesty he could've closed the door on her, and if he was being honest then he would admit to thinking of doing exactly that. Instead, after taking in her 'drowned rat' look, he couldn't help but to notice that something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it then and even now that he thinks about it, he still can't. He just noticed that her whole demeanour had changed. And because of that, he held the door open.

"Beckett what do you want?" He was proud of himself for being cold. He usually can't do it but he had had enough.

"You"

She started towards him but he backed away, confused. It wasn't until she grabbed his face with her hands did he still.

She kissed him. His mind had temporarily left his body as he felt her lips on his. He didn't know what to do and was torn between kissing her back and pushing her away. He didn't get to decide as she pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Although the kiss didn't last long, it was enough to leave him breathless.

"I'm so sorry Castle." She whispered to him, her emotions coating her voice. He wanted to step back and look at her but her hands held his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Her voice broke on the last apology and that's when he opened his eyes to see tears running from her closed eyes.

She kissed him again and it took all of his strength to grab her wrists and push her away. He's not going to lie, he has been fantasizing about this moment for close to two years now and he knows that he wants this but, this was not like Kate Beckett. Something happened to make her suddenly forget something so personal to her. Something she thought defined and shaped her. The very thing that has been eating away at her for a long time. Yet for some reason here she is, forgetting her past and choosing him.

"What happened?"

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you."

She leaned in for another kiss but he pulled away. His heart was beating furiously, he wants this. He wants this badly. Every fibre of his being is screaming at him to give in. But he needed to look into her eyes. He needed to see what was behind those eyes he loves so much. He had to do this because he knows that if he goes there with her then that's it. If he does this with her, then he is never going to let her go. He needs to guard what's left of his heart.

When he sees what he's looking for, glistening in her darkened eyes that was it. Next thing he knew, he had pushed her up against the door where he turned his mind off and let his body take control.

She kissed him back with the same desperate need that he was displaying. He kissed and licked her neck as she exposed more for him to have his way. He felt her knees buckle all of a sudden, so he tightened his grip, holding her up while he attacked the other side of her neck.

It wasn't until his tongue found an unusual, bumpy spot did he pull away to look. To his surprise, he made it down to between her breasts. He felt her forehead land on his as she looked down at what he was looking at.

He knew what the irregular skin was before he unbuttoned her top button. Before he did though, he had a sudden realization that he's never seen it before, and had an urge to see it.

He undid the button and stared at it. He also realized why he never saw it, because he never wanted to see it. It's associated with her blood.

With her death.

With the fact that he watched her die in that ambulance.

It's associated with bad memories, memories he wished were not branded into his brain.

He's brought out of his revere when her hands covered one of his and guided it to her scar. He felt the uneven texture and understood her. She wants Castle to share it with her. She knows what that day did to him. She knows that if he had the power, he wished he took the bullet for her, or at least got to her in time so none of it happened.

They shared the pain and burden of that day, though one physically bore it while the other had the emotional strain, they got through it.

Together.

One of Kate's hands holds Castle's to her scar as the other gently touched his jaw as she kissed him with such tenderness he felt himself melt into it. They opened their eyes and nothing could've made him feel happier at that moment than to see her beautiful smile.

He felt her hand in his as he finally lifted his head to look at her. His mind was far too fuzzy to be able to decipher what was up and what was down.

He was trapped in her eyes. So enthralled by them that he numbly followed her to his bedroom where he is now currently situated, thinking about the amazing night that had just occurred.

With his eyes still closed he reaches out to touch her but only finds sheets. So he reaches out further but again, nothing.

His eyes snap open as his panic arises.

"_She's gone"_

He bolts upright in bed as his eyes search the room for any evidence that she's still here, but there was nothing. Her discarded clothes are gone. His en suite door is open, so she can't be in there.

His shoulders slumped as despair set in.

"_She's gone."_

Out of the blue, a delicious aroma, which suspiciously smelt like bacon, wafted up Castle's nose.

"No way." He whispered to himself as he threw back the sheets and quickly pulled on some track pants and a plain t-shirt.

He followed his nose downstairs to the kitchen where a mountain of food had been cooked up by the woman, who he couldn't help but to notice is wearing his shirt and a pair of his shorts, he thought was gone forever.

He can hear her humming as she flips another pancake. He smiled at the sight and started towards her.

Although he had an amazing night and is looking upon a sight which has only happened once two years ago, and though was under different circumstances and she was in her own clothing, he's only dreamt that he could witness it again. But as he approached her he couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension. He couldn't help the sudden nerves and wondered if she though it was a mistake.

Her emotions, and his emotions have been very high for a little while now and he can't help but think of last night as Kate being vulnerable.

With that thought, he stopped on the other side of the breakfast counter and looked down at the pancakes, eggs, bacon, fresh chopped fruit, brewing coffee, mushrooms, sausages and tomatoes all prepared and waiting for them to eat. "Are we having a banquet?" He asked as he took up a casual lean on the counter, trying to act normal.

Kate turned around with her pan and spatula in each hand as she walked over to the tower of pancakes and transferred the one on the pan to the impressive pile.

Kate chuckled slightly and shrugged "I woke up and didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd make us a Sunday brunch."

She smiled at him and turned back around to place the pan and spatula in the sink.

"But it's Thursday." He said a little confused.

Kate turned around to face him with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. "Are you seriously complaining about a woman making you breakfast the morning after?"

"Well I…Uh…" Castle stuttered as her comment threw him. She didn't want to pretend it didn't happen, not that they could, but the realisation that she wanted this as much as he did made a goofy smile appear on his face.

"No. I'm just saying that I think I'd prefer to wake up to you next to me." He said cautiously. Though her comment did ease his worries a little he still had his uncertainties.

He watched a small smile dance on her lips as she made her way to her side of the counter. "Well, I guess we could forgo breakfast tomorrow."

She leaned over the counter to place a quick kiss on his lips. When she broke away he couldn't help but notice the playful glint in her eyes.

"Well typical Castle has woken up just as I've finished cooking breakfast." Kate said as she smiled at him. "So, help yourself."

Castle on the other hand, was having a hard time getting his mind to work. He was just staring at her because he didn't know what to say. For some reason, his vast knowledge of the English language is failing as his mouth moves but no coherent words are coming out.

He watches her watching him. He recognizes that look she's giving him now, that teasing look. "Wow, best-selling author left speechless."

"You're still here."

He states quietly, ignoring her jibe. He watches as her smile fades slowly and her eyebrows bunch up between her eyes in that adorable frown she does. He guessed that the shock of waking up to find all traces of her gone, only to find her being very domestic in his kitchen, even giving him a kiss without being prompted or pressured, was still wearing off.

He feels absolute joy suddenly fill him as a soft smile graces his lips.

"You're still here." He repeats this time with obvious happiness.

She smiles a little at his reply but her frown remains as she replies. "What made you think I was gone?"

"Well you weren't in bed and your clothes were gone, so I just assumed…" He trailed off as it was obvious where he was going with it.

"Castle, I don't know if you noticed the state of my clothing yesterday, but I was drenched. They were still reasonably wet this morning too so I put them in your dryer." She said with a shrug. "Do you mind?" She asked in what Castle thought was very un-Beckett like.

"No, no that's fine I was just worried that you left." He said getting quieter near the end as he realised how that sounded. He was worried that she was going to run away from him again, and now he unknowingly put the ball in her court. He needed to hear her say that she's here with him.

Silence enveloped them as he watched her have a battle with herself. Opening up is not something Kate Beckett does willingly very often. She's getting better but it's still not something that's comfortable for her.

His ears perked up as she finally sighed, letting him know that she's ready, to some extent, to share what's on her mind. She kept her eyes down as she spoke carefully. "Castle, I meant what I said last night. I nearly died yesterday and the only name I called for was yours. The only voice I heard was yours. You were there telling me to hold on." She said lifting her scared and confused eyes to meet his. "I honestly believed you were there, but when Ryan saved me and you were nowhere to be found; to say I was confused is an understatement."

He watched her obvious discomfort and wanted to say something, anything to let her know that he understood. But before he could put words to his thoughts, Kate started to shake her head side to side.

"Look Castle, I know we have a lot to talk about, mainly on my part, but not now. Can we please, just for now, enjoy the moment for what it is?"

He stared at her pleading eyes and felt himself give in. She is right, they do have a lot to sort out but for now, he is satisfied that there really will be a future for them. So, for now, he can suffer from temporary amnesia. He smiled and walked around the counter, pulling her into him.

He rested his chin on top of her head as he felt her hands fist the back of his shirt. Feeling her in his arms was bliss, and it only confirmed his earlier thoughts: he is never going to let her go.

"I think I can manage that."

Castle pulls away slightly to look down at her smiling face. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cups her face. He smiles softly as she leans into his touch, closing her eyes and sighing, seemingly content.

"Thank you" She says quietly.

"Always" He replies instantly.

He drops a tender kiss to her lips as he remembers something she said before. He playfully smirked at her as he couldn't resist saying what he was about to say: "So, you were calling out my name huh?"

She hit him on the chest and wriggled out of his hold to walk around him to the plates of food. "You had to ruin the moment."

"No" He said indignantly. "The writer slash movie master in me just couldn't help but notice the foreshadowing." He said as his eyebrows danced suggestively in true Castle style.

She turned around, forgetting her plate of food and smiled her alluring smile. "You want to see foreshadowing?" She asked in her sexy husky voice. His smirk immediately evaporated as he watched her sway towards him.

His voice escaped him as she stood in front of him rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He nodded numbly and cursed his brain again for turning his mental dictionary off. He watched as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, the thing she knows drives him crazy. All of a sudden, a sharp pain erupted from his ear as Kate, quickly grabbed and twisted it.

"Oww! Apples! Apples!" She let go and he started to rub his ear. He pouted at her while she looked at him with a satisfied smirk.

"There's some foreshadowing for you." Kate said as she patted his chest and carried on piling food onto her plate.

Castle, though in pain, couldn't help but smile at her back. A part of him couldn't wait until he got to use his safe word with her but another, more bigger part of him, knew that though they had some serious issues to discuss, he was just happy with living in this moment, knowing that there will be time for their talk and many more times in the coming future with the woman he loves.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Okay so that was my first Castle Fanfic and to be honest, I don't like this one. It was one of those ideas that came to me while studying and the only way to be rid of it was to write it.**

**I was kind of wondering how the morning after might happen and although I have a feeling that the first episode of season 5 is going to be quite an angst ridden episode between Castle and Beckett and I don't believe that this is how the first day of their new stage of their relationship will be handled, but I just wanted to make something, I guess more on the lighter side. Yeah it still got a little bit of angst but I, more or less, want them to enjoy the moment and each other's company while they have the knowledge that neither of them aren't going anywhere, anytime soon…I hope that makes sense=P**

**Anyways, I tried my hardest to keep them in character, so please let me know if I did or didn't. Just like my story, tell me if you liked it or not, I can take the good the bad and the ugly=)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
